Talk:The Doctor X Kamui Tokinomiya/@comment-29913644-20160908113714
I respect Arcana Heart, but honestly, I think the Doctor should have won here. I also respect you, but I'd be lying if I said your analysis wasn't flawed. Well, first off, your fight and results: - You said the Doctor's wit could only go far. "Go far" how, exactly? His wit has helped him defeat his foes time and again, and he is known for playing his foes to his hands. Plus, Kamui being unknown to the Doctor won't help at all, since the Doctor lives every day of his life expecting the unexpected. But TBH, I'd say that this would be an EXTREMELY close fight in the Doctor's side. I've seen how Kamui fights, and well... - You said magic can cancel out the sonic. An unproven weakness. There is no proof that magic can cancel out the sonic. - "Control time as easily as the Doctor"? Why, just 'cause she can stop time? With that logic, I guess you can say Bartz Klauser can control time just as easily as the Doctor just 'cause he has Time Magic. But then again, good ol' Bartz is slightly OP, so... Plus, the Doctor has proven that temporal attacks are nothing new to him. Take this quote from the episode "The Rings of Akhaten": Eleventh Doctor:'' 'I saw the birth of the universe, and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time, no space. Just me! Key words "'''no time". The Doctor has been to a place where time doesn't exist at all. How can you stop the flow of time, like Kamui does, if time doesn't exist in the first place? Also, in the book "The Engines of War", the TARDIS itself (the War Doctor's) can defend against temporal attacks, as its shielding allowed it to shrug off a time torpedo, which can suspend its target in time. - (this is from the fight) The Tamayorihime, no matter how powerful a sword it is in Arcana lore, can't just cut through the TARDIS door like that. Take another quote, AGAIN, from the very first episode of the revived series (starring Cristopher ECCLESTON, not ELECCSON): Ninth Doctor: Even the assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. Believe me, they've tried. If you're gonna argue that Kamui's sword can cut through the TARDIS because Robin Hood's arrow pierced it, you're slightly wrong, because that arrow was PIERCING, not SLASHING. Plus, are you arguing that the weapons of one of the strongest Mongol armies--COMBINED--are NOTHING compared to Kamui Tokinomiya's sword? She IS strong, but still... - I concede that the Doctor has little defense against the Shimatsuri and the Tamayorihime (does surviving even if many PAST versions of you die count? This is from The Name of the Doctor.), but in the fight, the Doctor figured out what the blade can do. So, if that happened, knowing the Doctor, he would figure something out. Something else: while not that prevalent, your analysis was in favor of Kamui. I mean, take these statements of yours from the Doctor and Kamui's analyses respectively: THE DOCTOR: Wiz: No matter what iteration of the Doctor is, no matter how old, or young, the Doctor will be in our Heart and Soul of Nostalgia... Boomstick: Unless one Arcana Maiden can end ALL the Nostalgia Whoring... KAMUI: Boomstick: But, even with those kinds of flaws, Few Arcana Maidens can beat Kamui, and Rivals can't do any better... I dunno how a Time Lord can fare... You said that the Doctor was a character that is being nostalgia whored, while you said that Kamui has a large chance of winning against the Doctor. And in Kamui's analysis, you were saying stuff about Kamui only fans or people who've played the game would know. I'm not saying you're biased (well, there is a fairly large amount of bias towards Kamui), but I feel that this fight's rules were largely tipped towards Kamui's favor. You disallowed the Doctor to use his regenerative powers or the TARDIS (disallowing Kamui to use the TARDIS doesn't count since she doesn't know how to use it). You only stripped Kamui of her companion. Plus, you told us to watch Series 8. Well, THAT can be easily used in an argument against you. Kamui was allowed access to her ENTIRE (I dunno, but you gave Kamui A LOT of her stuff) arsenal, so you should have allowed the Doctor access to his TARDIS's wave attack, which Kamui has no defense against. Take this quote from the episode Flatline, when the Doctor sent the Boneless back to their dimension: Twelfth Doctor: I'm sending you back to your own dimension. Who knows? Some of you may even survive the trip. And if you do, remember this: You are not welcome here! This plane is protected! I am the Doctor, and I name you...the Boneless! Key words "may even survive" and "if". This is an implication that the TARDIS's wave attack is not only reality-bending, but lethal, more than enough to dispose of Kamui. And you should have allowed the Doctor to use his memory dump (the one that he used to overfeed Akhaten with his memories in "The Rings of Akhaten"). Don't let Akhaten tanking that fool you, the parasite had consumed a lot of memories beforehand. And it WAS weakened enough for Clara's leaf to kill it. Plus, while Kamui has lived long, she would have no defense against this, because not only has the Doctor lived longer, but he has seen far more--from the beginning of the universe to the end of it, and lots more. Kamui has no way to survive that overload. And the Doctor has a home field advantage, because he was allowed inside his TARDIS. That being said the Doctor should have bagged this. I mean, the dude fights and defeats angels that can send you back in time, a demon who inspired the Devil, and multiple threats that have the power to destroy the universe, why should the last Legendary Arcana Maiden be the end of him? I'm waiting for a solid reason as to why Kamui won, Kain. And I doubt "Kamui is not from the Whoniverse" can make any difference. And to all of you who are gonna say that the Doctor needed prep time to defeat his enemies, the Doctor has proven time and again that he is most dangerous when he is unprepared and when the odds are stacked against him. And before you say I'm biased towards Doctor Who, I've seen Arcana Heart and its mechanics, and seeing Kamui's tricky playstyle, the Doctor would have a hard time landing a hit (he'd still win, though).